


What if...

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Niall and Louis are happily dating...but Harry's jealous. He's been in love with Louis for ages. But what if...what if he convinced them to have a threesome...





	What if...

**Author's Note:**

> My friend convinced me to create this...this was DEFINITELY not my idea or cup of tea.

Harry slowly paced the floor of the hotel room. He knew that he shouldn't tell Louis the truth. But he had to. If there was any chance he felt the same, then his dreams would be fulfilled. But if Louis didn't feel the same, it would break up the band. If only he knew how to tell him. Maybe face to face? Louis and Niall were in the other room...but god knows what they were doing. Harry smoothly pulled out his phone. In a text for Niall, he types "threesome?". Then he hears a knock on his door. Little did he know that that knock would change things forever.


End file.
